Sean and Emma their lives together
by JBSsweetheart14
Summary: 3 years after having twins Emma wants to be a new mom again she wants a baby, and Sean wants to make his car shop bigger.  They will see their differences, Will they be resovled?  Rates M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The bases for this story isn't mine it goes out to Lex Sparrow, and I don't own any character from Degrassi except for the twins Macy and Hope.

Background Information: This story is about the lives of Sean Cameron and Emma Nelson after she got pregnant with twin girls Macy and Hope. At first she wanted nothing than to be a normal teenager again no babies living life to the fullest everything. But that was three years ago her and Sean are both 21 she has finally come back into his life after 5 years of on and off relationship but now they are official back on, hopefully forever. The twins are happy to have their mom in their lives once again, but they still haven't forgiven her from leaving and not coming back for 3 years. Sean's live has been good ever since the twins came into the world he was his own shop like he always wanted, he has a wonderful girlfriend, Emma life couldn't be better right? Think again this story starts off with Emma and Sean and the Twins having a good old time as a family once again.

I roll over in to big strong arms and I open my eyes bit and smile to myself. I have been doing that a lot lately since I got back together with Sean and started living with him and our girls. I push myself up slowly not to wake him to get out of bed and make breakfast I get to about where I standing and strong arms pull me back down and roll me over. "SEAN! LET ME GO!" Then he kisses me with so much passion my body instantly heats up. I kiss him back I open my mouth letting him explore every part of my mouth. He starts grabbing at my shirt trying to pull it up I start to let him; when I think to myself _Holy shit what am I doing?_

"Sean we can't do this now"

" Why? The girls are still asleep"

"Sean I have to go make breakfast, let me go." I giggle

"Nope, I am not letting you go"

"Sean please "I say pouting

He kisses me again with so much force I think to myself _how in hell do I say no._

Just as I think that the twins come running in Sean in nothing but his boxers and I'm basically in his night shirt and my thong.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy" said Macy

"Morning you two" I kiss them both on the forehead.

"Were hungry mommy."

"Okay, let mommy and daddy get dressed we'll meet you down stairs"

"Okay we will be down stairs"

I flop back down and Sean rolls over and rests on my stomach while I play with his hair.

"I love you Sean!"

"I love you too Emma"

He kisses me and puts his head back on my stomach.

"We really need to get up now, but we will finish this later." I say seductively

I get off the bed walk around to his side to the bathroom then he smacks my ass.

"Sean!"

"Sorry you just turn me on"

"Sure, sure"

I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower and get a quick one get out brush my teeth and hair thrown my hair up in a high wet ponytail and walk out in my towel, knowing Sean is already downstairs making breakfast. I have to go to stupid work, miss a whole day with my kids and Sean for work Fuck my life. I get dressed for work at the store down the street, which Sean hates because I basically dress in a big t-shirt and a thong and short, your not suppose to wear shorts but I do because that is entirely to crazy for me to dress in that is why I do at the store and not at home for my kids to see. So I throw on a Sean's sweatshirt with Cameron on the back for High School and my I 3 Sean sweat pant, let you know he bought them for me as a gift so I wear them to make him happy.

I walk down stairs and the girls are eating their breakfast and Sean's reading the newspaper. I quick give my Sean a kiss and the girls then I start to walk and then I hear

"Hey Emma."

"No way, Manny?"

"There's my best friend in the entire world." Manny steps out from the kitchen with Jay on her arm and holding Jay jr's hand he is the same age as my girls, funny me and Manny got pregnant at almost the exact same time, but her a little earlier.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and Jay wanted to ask Sean something about the Car shop"

"Oh, I wish I could talk but I have to go to work" I say sounding really sorry

"No you don't." Sean says

"Why?"

"Because the reason why Jay is over here is because our shop is making so much money that we are expanding to T.O"

"No way so I will become a stay at home mom, other than school" I ask

"Yup."

I run over to Sean, he know how much and he and I both hated my job. So I ran over sat on his lap and gave him a big kiss in front of everyone.

"Well there is one catch…"

"That is?" I ask

"We have to go to T.O to look at places"

"How long will you be gone?"

"Don't know, but for one thing I don't want to be gone for long be away from my favorite girls, no thank you!"

"Well there was something I wanted to ask you but I guess its not important right now"

"Oh, we can talk about it later okay gorgeous." He smiled.

I smiled back; _how on earth was I going to tell him that I wanted another baby. Its been on my mind a lot lately I don't know why, maybe its because the girls are growing up so fast and I guess I just want another baby that needs me as much as the girls used to need me. _

6 hours later:

I was laying on my back and Sean was laying on my stomach again after we showed Manny and Jay their room at our house for when they come and visit. I just kept thinking to myself how was I going to tell him that I wanted another baby.

"Sean honey, I have a question." I said

"Shoot."

"What if we had another baby?"

Cliffy, how will Sean respond to that question, does he want more kids, does he want to wait, what?

Update sooner rather than later

Comment…. J


	2. Chapter 2

"A baby?" He asks

"Yeah a baby?" I say with a little smile

"Why?" he asks

"Because I don't feel as needed as when the girls were babies I just want to be needed and I know you always wanted a bigger family so why not know" I say with a questionable look on my face

"Emma, I would love to give you another baby, but right now is not the best of times, I'm going away for awhile you still in school for another 2 years when the chaos starts to die down we will try again I promise" He says

"I guess your right" I say sighing

I rolled over and pulled the covers up to my chin and just laid there. A couple minutes later I heard Sean snoring, so I got up and walked to the bathroom. I started to think to my self. _How do I get pregnant without his knowledge. He may want to wait but I don't I want a baby now and I am going to get one, one way or another. Sounds devilish right but its something I really want more than life itself. I paced around the bathroom thinking of ideas than I walked out grabbed my cell phone and texted Manny._

_To Manny:_

_Get up here right now I need your help!_

_-Em_

Downstairs:

_Beep Beep_

"Manny get that damn phone" Jay say sleepily

"What do you think I'm doing Jason" she almost screamed

Manny rubbed the sleep form her eyes and saw it was a text form Emma

_To Emma:_

_Okay give me a minute bathroom right?_

_-Manny_

_To Manny:_

_Yes, just hurry please and promise you will help me _

_-Em_

_To Emma:_

_Sure coming right now how do I get in the bathroom is there a second door?_

_-Manny_

_To Manny:_

_Yeah its right next to the girls door I have it locked so just knock lightly_

_-Em_

_To Emma:_

_Okay here I come_

_-Manny_

Just as I got that there was a small knock on the door.

"Hey Manny sorry for waking you up but I needed help" I says apologizing

"No problem you're my best friend and you needed me so what's up" Manny asks

"Well I talked to Sean and I told him I wanted another baby" I started

"And what did he say?" Manny asks

"He said we should wait a couple years which is like 2 which if I didn't my math right makes the girls 5 and I really want them to have sibling by the time there like 4 and I was thinking maybe I could get pregnant without his knowledge" I said

"Like cheating on him?" She asked

"God no do you think that I am that stupid to cheat on him no like get rid of my birth control pills" I said

"Oh, but he still has his condoms with is just as protection is the pill" She said

"Right but I got to think where he hides his condoms cause I never buy them he does then he puts them somewhere that I would look" I said thinking

"Where is one place that you refuse to go into" Manny asked thinking too

"If it was Jay he would hide them probably in his closet cause it's a mess in there and I refuse to touch anything in there so where is the one place that Sean can just be a man and make a mess and not worry about it" Manny said

"That's the thing Manny he is worst than I am when it comes to cleaning you know he makes me totally empty my closet every 3rd Friday in the month he is like crazy with the cleaning that the thing he doesn't have a place to make a mess cause he doesn't make one" I said stilling thinking

"Manny do you have a flashlight" I asks

"Oh yeah I keep one in between my boobs before I go to sleep of course I don't have one" she says

I just laugh only Manny would say something like that. I walk over to the door to make sure he is still snoring and he is

"What makes you think you'll get pregnant right away" Manny asked

"I know my schedule within a couple of days I should be ovulating in the next week or two I'm hoping in 2 weeks though to make sure and if I'm right I'll get pregnant and Sean may be made at first and stuff but he won't make me get rid of the baby that's for sure, I got it !" I scream

"What?" Manny asks

"His night stand its was to obvious and you know I never look for that hold on a minute." I say exiting the bathroom

I walk back in the bathroom shut the door.

"Didn't find them?" Manny asked

"Of course I did" I say showing her the box alright so now if I'm correct no more protection for us" I say gathering my pills from the cabinet and his condoms and put them in a bag and tie it up

"Now can I go back to bed, Jay is probably sleeping but maybe worrying about me and good luck with getting pregnant I'm really happy that you fight for what you want" Manny says smiling and exiting the bathroom to get back downstairs.

I smile to myself

_I told you Sean I wanted a baby and I always get what I want _I think while I walk back to my bed and put the bag under my bed.

_I have to get rid of it tomorrow morning _I think.

I slowly drift off to sleep and when I'm almost asleep I fell arms wrap around like they always do sometime during the night. I smiled and fell asleep

THE NEXT MORNING

I get up early and run from the room before Sean can try and pull me down I through the bag away with the pills and condoms and I walk back inside and start cooking pancakes. I realize that its only like 7 in the morning but the boys are leaving for 2 weeks and I'll be ovulating in a couple of weeks so I was pretty happy. I felt arms creep around my waist, I don't turn cause I know god well that its Sean and then he picks me up and rest me on the counter.

"Sean what are you doing" I question

"Saying Hello to my beautiful girlfriend" he says

"I was thinking about what you said last night about wanted to make a bigger family and stuff" he says

"Huh?" I look at him

A smile creeps over his face

"Will I decided your right I really do want another baby and when I get back from Toronto we will try again I promise" he says

"Oh my god your serious" I say in complete shock

_Maybe I didn't have to get rid of all those things but either way I am hopefully getting pregnant again_

"Okay Sean I accept" I say

"Well I have to go see you in 2 weeks gorgeous" he says and kisses me on the cheek

"Bye" I wave and Manny comes out as they close the door

"What happened?" Manny asked

"He made up his mind he said he wanted to try again when he gets back" I say still shocked

"No way" Manny says just as shocked

"Yeah but I have to wait 2 weeks" I say

"They'll go fast sweetie" Manny says

"I hope your right" I says finishing the pancakes

**Guess Emma didn't have to do that. Who would have thought Sean would have changed his mind. Now all she has to do is wait for 2 weeks can she handle that?**

**Update soon!**


End file.
